In clinical trials with a specified survival time as the stated endpoint, a number of ad hoc statistical procedures have been proposed as guides to early trial termination. Distribution theory for these statistics is either mathematically intractable or only known asymptotically. A computer simulation study for comparison of the various procedures is being conducted.